


Christmas Secrets

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, mutual obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forgets to organise a Christmas job.</p>
<p>Thankfully the Hales have him covered. </p>
<p>Making sure Derek doesn't kill any of the customers in the Hale bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



> This came about from a prompt by Mynuet
> 
> Sterek, "If there’s one thing the world needs more of…" Bonus points if Derek's the one that says it.
> 
> Arineat read this through for me. All remaining mistakes are well and truly mine.

Home for Christmas break meant having to get a part-time job, but unlike the previous two years it had kind of slipped Stiles’ mind until practically the last minute. All of his usual options had already been snapped up. Even Scott hadn’t been able to get him in at the coffeeshop.

Now he was going to have to rely on his other best friend and hope her family liked him enough to find him a job on one of their many businesses around Beacon Hills.

Spoiler alert: they totally did. It was just a question of where they put him.

He was deep in a game of Bejeweled when Cora dropped in the seat opposite him, cup of coffee in her hand, making him flail and drop his phone. ‘Well, there goes my personal best,’ he grumbled. ‘So?’ he asked. ‘Where am I at?’

‘Your mission, should you chose to accept it, is keeping the bookshop free of any and all murderous impulses. Both on the part of customers as well as my dear brother.’

‘Tomes in Hale?’ 

‘Do we have another bookshop that I’m unaware of?’

Stiles shook his head. ‘So, Derek’s bookshop?’ he asked as casually as he knew how, which, judging by Cora’s knowing smirk wasn’t casual at all.

‘When are you going to admit you have a mega crash on my brother?’

Stiles _did not_ have anything as minor as a crush on Derek. It had stopped being a crush years ago when he’d fallen head over heels in love with Derek. It was a problem because Stiles had fought hard to be more than Cora’s loud and annoying best friend and he didn’t want to screw it up. But, at the same time, the last five years had proved Derek was pretty much perfect in Stiles’ eyes and it made Stiles completely uninterested in getting over Derek and moving on.

Cora knowing _any_ of that was pretty much Stiles’ worst nightmare as she was already unbearable thinking that Stiles just had a crush on Derek. ‘But isn’t there, like, a line of people volunteering to work there?’

‘So far this month seven people have quit.’

Stiles snorted into his extra chocolatey mocha. ‘Well, of course. Did he make anyone cry?’

Derek’s personality was… prickly. To say he was an acquired taste was putting it mildly. But once past that, Derek was a sweetheart - not that Stiles would ever _tell_ Derek that. Most people, though, were more interested in his chiseled jaw, shoulders to die for and distractingly powerful thighs (which Stiles totally got; he had yet to discover anyone more attractive than Derek) and lost interest when Derek refused to be whoever they thought he should be. 

‘Not that I’m aware of.’

‘So I’m the cavalry?'

‘You’re the only person Mom could think of who can handle Derek and make him not want to kill you.’

‘Derek always wants to kill me.'

‘But not as much as he wants to kill Laura or Peter.’

‘Good point.’ Stiles grabbed his travel mug and stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder. ‘I should probably go and keep him from committing Yuletide homicide.’

‘It would put a dampener on things, that’s for sure,’ Cora said, picking up her coffee. ‘So go forth and save Christmas for the Hales.'

‘I thought Laura was the melodramatic one in the family.’

Cora threw a scrunched up napkin at him, laughing as Stiles totally failed to dodge it.

It only took Stiles ten minutes to walk to Derek’s shop and since it was early enough for the shop to still be empty, or at least quiet, Stiles threw open the door, dramatically yelling, ‘Your saviour has arrived.’

‘Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?’

Stiles spread his arms wide and beamed at Derek’s glowering self. ‘I’m your new Christmas temp.'

‘Oh thank god.’

‘Did you just exhibit joy at seeing me?’

The relief dropped off Derek’s face and he scowled. ‘No. Just relief at not having to explain how the till works for the ten thousandth time.’

‘Shit, dude, your shoulders are up around your ears.’ Stepping behind the counter, Stiles gave Derek a push and tried to shoo him away from the stool he was sitting on. Not that werewolves were all that easy to shoo. ‘Go unpack boxes or something. Leave me to charm your customers.’

Derek raised an eyebrow as he stood. ‘You? Charm?’

‘Whatever charm you think I do don’t have, it’s better than your murder face.’

Derek grumbled under his breath, but he did disappear into the back.

For the rest of the afternoon Stiles rang up sales and offered advice and recommendations. The only time Derek was on the shop floor was when he brought through the orders so Stiles could phone the customers, or when he was restocking the shelves. Only a few customers tried to engage Derek in conversation, but every time Derek sent them to Stiles. 

By the time it was nearly closing and Derek reappeared from the small kitchen with a hot chocolate for Stiles and a coffee for himself, he was significantly more relaxed.

‘So, when did you get back?’

‘Last night.’

‘And when did you realise you didn’t have a job lined up?’

‘This morning. But I have your grouchy self to thank for my quick employment.’

Derek rolled his eyes but, there was definitely a smile being hidden by his mug. ‘You’re welcome.’

The rest of the week was more of the same. Derek didn’t care what time Stiles rolled in as long as it was before the place got overrun with people who asked what Derek considered stupid questions. Then he disappeared out back to deal with the orders and deliveries. At least until Stiles yelled for help against the massing hordes at the till. When not hiding away, Derek was happiest talking with customers who were either book enthusiasts or really looking for good recommendations, and Stiles made sure to funnel them Derek’s way, keeping the others to himself.

Every day, as soon as Stiles flipped the closed sign, Derek would appear with a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Stiles. Then they would sit around, talking about anything and everything (‘Dude, Batman Beyond is so much better than regular Batman’, ‘I’m allowed to prefer regular film over digital photos, Stiles’, ‘tacos are the food of the devil’, ‘Stiles, there is nothing wrong with liking kale’, 'I hope Jackson stays in London for Christmas', 'I think Boyd might be about to ask Erica to marry him') before actually shutting down the shop. Stiles always _nearly_ asked if Derek wanted to hang out after work, but he kept chickening out at the last minute. Just because Derek liked him enough to voluntarily spend time with him didn’t mean he _liked_ him. Even if he did keep brushing up behind Stiles when there was plenty of space behind the counter, and his touches kept lingering.

Stiles was both desperate to demand to know if Derek knew what he was doing and if it meant anything and determined to ignore everything just in case he was making something out of nothing and Derek decided to never talk to him again.

Scott wasn’t much help when Stiles asked him, far too caught up in his fairytale romance with Kira. And he wasn’t stupid enough to ask any of his other friends. Boyd would be less than interested. Erica would tease him. Isaac would announce it to everyone. Lydia and Cora would interfere and make him look like an ass in front of Derek. He wasn’t even going to consider what would happen if Jackson or Laura found out.

Trundling down the street towards the shop, Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his glum mood. Derek would notice, and he’d get that cute little worried crease between his eyes and demand to know why Stiles was blue. 

However, pushing open the door, he really didn’t need to worry about that.

Derek wasn’t in the shop.

Laura was.

And she was surrounded by Christmas decorations.

‘There is no way Derek knows about this,’ he said, stepping over a box of tinsel, eyeing it dubiously.

‘No way,’ Laura agreed, humming Christmas songs under her breath and picking up some garish, sparkly monstrosity that hurt Stiles’ eyes.

‘Is he not in today?’ he asked, shoulders slumping.

‘Relax, Stiles, your beau will be back shortly. Mom just kidnapped him for the morning.’

‘And Derek asked you to hold the fort?’ Stiles raised a disbelieving eyebrow. He would have thought Cora or Erica would have been more Derek’s choice.

‘Of course not,’ Laura said, pulling out some jangly bells. ‘I volunteered and no-one remembered to tell Derek.’

Stiles gestured to all the decorations that were already up. ‘Derek’s going to hate all of this.’

‘Hate wha -’

Stiles spun around to see Derek staring blankly around the shop. ‘Oh, great,’ he said dryly, ‘if there’s one thing the world needs more of, it’s tacky Christmas decorations.’

Stiles snorted.

Laura threw a bauble at his head, which Derek dodged easily. ‘Oh, come on, Derek. This is the only shop on the entire street without any.’

Slowly unwrapping his scarf, Derek said, ‘I let Erica, Isaac and Kira decorate the outside. That’s enough.’

‘Don’t be such a stick-in-the-mud. Get some Christmas cheer in here and stop being such a grinch.’

Derek scowled. ‘It’s my business. I can do what I want.’

‘Look, Stiles loves Christmas. He’ll agree with me’

Stiles was in the middle of shrugging out of his hoodie and he paused. ‘Stiles thinks Derek is a fully grown adult who can do what he likes, so don’t try and get me involved in this.’

Laura scowled, but Derek looked pleasantly surprised, and Stiles glanced away, feeling his face flushing hot.

‘Get rid of it all now,’ Derek said, walking further into the shop and grimacing as more of the decorations came into view. ‘Otherwise I’ll burn it all tonight after we close.’

‘You,’ Laura snapped, as she started pulling down all the decorations, ‘are no fun. I don’t know what you hate about Christmas, but get over it and grow the fuck up.’

Stiles thought Laura throwing shade about growing up was a bit rich when she was in the middle of a full-blown tantrum, but wisely, he kept his mouth shut. Though, it was possible he might accidentally bring it up in front of Talia.

Derek didn’t respond, just joined Stiles leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and watched Laura pull down the decorations with near violence. Stiles’ heart started to beat double time as Derek closed the distance between them, pressing up against Stiles’ shoulder. Awareness sparked along his skin and Stiles felt almost hot, but he wasn’t going to move for all the Christmas decorations in the world.

Neither of them said anything as Laura gathered up the rest of the decorations and stormed out without another word. Honestly, Stiles had expected some kind of parting shot, but instead she just growled before slamming the door behind her.

‘I don’t know why everyone thinks you hate Christmas,’ Stiles said eventually. 

‘Everyone knows I hate Christmas,’ Derek pointed out. 

Stiles scoffed. ‘Please, you don’t hate Christmas.’

‘And what makes you think that I like Christmas?’ 

‘Whoa, dude, slow down. I never said that you _liked_ Christmas.’ 

Derek made a pained noise. ‘Stiles, you’re making the kind of sense that doesn’t.’ 

With a grin, Stiles leaned into Derek. ‘You hate sparkly decorations because they mess with your eyes and you hate the shallow commercialism in the lead-up to Christmas. But the whole being with your family thing? That, you love. It’s just your resting grumpy face confuses people.’ 

Confusion was written all across Derek’s face and his mouth had dropped open a little way. 

‘If it makes you feel any better, I think all the important people know that. Laura’s just an asshole.’ 

Derek snorted. ‘Yeah, she is.’ He nudged Stiles. ‘And what about you?’ 

‘What about me?’ 

‘Everyone thinks you love Christmas.’ 

Keeping his voice steady was a struggle, but he managed it. ‘Don’t I?’ 

Derek shook his head. ‘No. You hate it.’ 

Turning to look at Derek is surprise, Stiles realised just how close they were sitting. Just a few more inches and he’d be able to fit his lips over Derek’s. ‘I didn’t think anyone had noticed.’ 

‘I noticed,’ Derek said softly. ‘After your mom… you pretended to be excited for Christmas because your dad was so worried about you.’

‘Oh.’ With a sigh he let himself collapse just a little against Derek’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek on Derek’s Henley.

‘Is that okay?’ 

Stiles frowned. ‘Is what okay?’ 

‘That I know.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘But how do you know? How long have you known?’ 

‘How long have you known I’m not the scrooge Laura always paints me out to be?’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘Since forever. I’ve always known that.’ 

‘Ditto.’ 

Stiles’ frown deepened. He knew why _he’d_ always known Derek’s Christmas secret. What he couldn’t work out was why Derek knew _his_. Unless. Lifting his head slowly, he gaped at Derek. ‘You have a thing for me.’

Derek blushed, from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck and it was too adorable for _words_ , but he didn’t look away and, more importantly, he didn’t deny it. If anything, there was a small,self-deprecating curl to his mouth. Derek let his forehead rest against Stiles’. ‘Not back then. You were nine. But I’ve always noticed you, Stiles. Always paid attention.’

'But - I - but…' 

Derek wrapped a hand around the nape of Stiles’ neck and he just about melted into it. ‘How many questions are running around your head right now?’ 

'So many. It's like being on bumper cars.' 

With an amused huff, Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’. ‘Ask away.’ 

'I thought you didn't like me?' 

Derek made an inquiring noise in the back of his throat.

'When I was fifteen and decided we were going to be friends it took a really long time for you to stop sending me away and you always looked angry.'

'That was frustration.'

'Huh?'

'It wasn't that I didn't want you around. It was that I wanted you around all the time.'

Stiles’ mind was officially blown, but there were things he still wanted to ask, so he heroically gathered up the tattered remains of his brain.

'You had a thing for me when I was fifteen?'

Derek looked uncomfortable. ‘Kind of.’

‘What does “kind of” mean?’

‘I didn’t want anyone else touching you, but I couldn’t do anything until you were legal.’

Stiles could feel tension seeping back into Derek, so he dragged his nose along Derek’s jawbone, essentially scent-marking him and feeling pleased with himself when Derek relaxed again. He knew how messed up Derek had been by Kate, so he didn’t bother pointing out that Stiles would have been up for as much or as little as Derek was comfortable with back then. It wouldn’t help.

‘And now I’m three years past legal,’ he pointed out. ‘So..?’

‘Laura calls me a fuddy-duddy.’

‘So?’

Derek shrugged. 

Stiles pushed away from the counter and quickly resettled himself between Derek’s legs. Making sure there was plenty of body contact, he lifted a hand and stroked it through Derek’s hair. ‘I thought you knew better than to listen to any of the bullshit Laura pedals.’

‘I do.’

‘But -?’

‘It’s nothing.’

Pulling gently on Derek’s hair, Stiles shook his head. ‘It must be something because apparently it’s the reason you waited until now to clue me in on the fact that you’re as gone on me as I am on you.’ He blinked. ‘At least, I assume you’re as gone as me, I hope you are, cause why else would you notice that Christmas isn’t my favourite?’ 

‘Totally gone on you,’ Derek reassured him and Stiles felt his chest go warm and his stomach turn into a butterfly sanctuary, a goofy smile spreading across his face that he just couldn’t stop.

‘So why would Laura -’ Stiles sucked in a breath. ‘You know, when I tease you about being old before your time and shit, I like that about you, yeah? It’s not… it’s not a criticism. I don’t want to sound like Laura.’

‘You don’t,’ Derek reassured him, hand tracing up and down Stiles’ back, making him shiver ever so slightly. ‘I just. You deserve to be with someone who -’

‘Who gets me,’ Stiles interrupted. ‘You follow the way my brain jumps better than anyone and when you don’t, or when my mouth gets ahead of me -’ He rolled his eyes when Derek smirked at him ‘- you don’t get irritated by me. You seem to like listening to me talk, you weirdo. I don’t need someone who talks as much as I do. I don’t need someone who likes to be surrounded by people they hardly know. I need you. And if I have to choose between some dumb party and spending the evening watching awesomely terrible movies with you on your couch -’ 

Before Stiles could either a) work up a head of steam or b) finish the rant he was starting on, Derek brushed his lips over Stiles’. It was hardly a kiss but it was more than enough to shut Stiles up.

At least for a moment or two. ‘So it turns out that all the times I camped out on your couch with you and every time you visited me we could totally have been making out.’

A huge smile broke out across Derek’s face. ‘Apparently.’

Refusing to be distracted by how gorgeous Derek looked when he was happy, Stiles nodded. ‘So we should rectify that immediately.’

Thankfully Derek needed no more encouragement and he fitted their lips together. Stiles couldn’t help the noises that he was making as Derek kissed him and kept kissing him. At some point Stiles’ eyes drifted shut and ended up breathing open-mouthed kisses onto Derek’s jaw as he made the most deliciously needy noises.

‘We should have done this ages ago,’ Stiles murmured.

Derek didn’t say anything, but the way he shoved his nose behind Stiles’ ear made Stiles think he agreed. 

The bell on the door chimed open and Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips. In return Stiles twisted Derek’s Henley in his fist.

‘Are you two done yet?’ Cora asked, making Stiles start.

His head snapped up and he turned to see his best friend smirking at them in the doorway. ‘Huh?’

‘Eloquent, Stiles.’ She pointed a finger at Derek. ‘You break him, you fix him. I want him in working order before he takes me to the movies tonight.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘And I suppose you’re welcome to join us if you two can’t bear to be apart.’

Derek blushed and ducked his head, making Stiles think that Derek was definitely going to be joining them. Which was okay with Stiles because he needed to spend all the time with Derek before he had to go back to a Derekless college.

‘Uh, Cora, what are you doing here?’

‘I arrived just in time to see Laura storm out in a huff. And then I realised that you two were getting your shit together. So I’ve been guarding the door, making sure that no-one interrupted.’

‘Guarding the door,’ Derek repeated dumbly.

Cora nodded. ‘There was no way I was letting anyone get in the way of you two realising you’re both stupid about each other. Plus, this means I totally win the betting pool. Erica’s going to be pissed. She had Christmas Eve down.’

‘Betting pool,’ Stiles said weakly, letting his head drop onto Derek’s shoulder. ‘Of course you all had a betting pool. How did I not know this?’

‘I’m surprised you didn’t find out about it. Scott was _really_ unsubtle.’ 

Stiles could feel Derek shaking and it took him a moment to realise he was laughing. He lifted his head so that he could watch Derek’s eyes crinkle and his heart flipflopped. He was even more gone than he’d originally thought.

‘Ugh, you two are going to be sickening,’ Cora groaned. ‘I can just tell.’

Derek pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. ‘That’s the idea,’ he said, walking them both around to the other side of the counter, hands linked. Stiles was too busy alternating between disbelief and high-fiving himself to say anything.

‘I’m going to announce that you have now resumed being open,’ Cora told them, stepping back outside. ‘Don’t get lost in each other’s eyes or anything else gross.’

‘No promises,’ Stiles said, catching Derek’s eye and making him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
